


Aftermath

by skylar



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylar/pseuds/skylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony ended up on the same bed after consuming a lot of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There may be some dubious consent issues. Also, Pepper and Tony didn't date.

In a hazy corner of his mind, Tony could vaguely recall the victory celebration dinner and the subsequent impromptu party at the Stark Tower. The shawarma didn’t disagree with his digestive system because it was more than just a tad too salty for his taste. Still, he could have left for a better restaurant if not because of his teammates.

The Tower was in relative good shape once they returned. Tony’s bots had cleaned up the glass shards and broken floor tiles, covered the dent with a carpet and supplied drinks to the team. Considering the ego size, origins and personalities of the participators, Tony had expected the party to be rowdy with at least a fistfight and a few ruined pieces of expensive furniture. What he received was a slumber party, all six of them crowded into a sectional couch with a lot of snuggling and quiet murmurs while alcohol was passed around. Tony had been too tired to resist from being piled upon, and plus, even if he did, he wasn’t sure he could locate his limbs getting tangled in between Thor’s and Clint’s.

The movie playing on Tony’s wide screen television was a comedy randomly selected by JARVIS for background noises. No one watched it. Coming down from the adrenalin rush of the fight, they either were recovering from the fight or grieving for the losses.

Personally, Tony hadn’t slept for over forty-eight hours and it shouldn’t be a problem to him or so he'd believed.  Every inch of his body must have been mottled with bruises based on the bone-deep soreness which only dulled after he took a few more painkillers than he should. Tony knew he probably shouldn’t drink but when the bottle reached him, his hand would shake and he had to swallow a few mouthfuls of the cool liquid to steady himself. Someone rubbed his stomach to keep it down and another stroke his hip casually. Tony could recall a clumsy mouth blowing warm air on his neck and a cold nose digging into his cheek.  The shared body heat was just warm enough against the night breezes coming through the blasted door and several human-size holes in the glass-to-ceiling windows.

Everything Tony remembered explained the loud snores he woke up to and the male chest his head was resting on. It didn’t explain the bed—his comfortable king bed to be specific instead of the couch judged by the world map pinned to the ceiling. He probably hadn’t dozed off for long. The curtains were drawn to reveal the pitch black outside, and the light was on but pleasantly shaded just as programmed to respond to his breathing pattern.

It took Tony some time to think and connect the source of the snores to Thor sleeping right next to his human pillow and even longer to realize that the feminine arm draped over Thor’s stomach belonged to Natasha.

Tony’s eyes blinked slowly, his brain quite happy to reside in a fuzzy cloud and not thinking. When he turned his attention back from the surroundings, he found out that he was looking at a very nice set of abs under a blue top. His finger idly poked an abdominal muscle above the navel. Hard like steel. Hmmph.

Tony started drawing an Iron Man suit on the canvas, humming contently as it took shape, the graceful curves sloping even further for agility and speed as the circuits grew more complex for shorter response time, something which had become quite challenging over time.

In his mind eye, he saw the red and golden suit vibrating as it fired the boot jets and shot for the blue sky. Unconsciously, Tony’s palm rested on the suit, intending to feel the cool metal but finding warm muscles instead. Perplexed, Tony ran his hand in a circle on the flat surface, and then he was aware of his actions and whose stomach he was touching.

Evidently, other than Thor, there was only one person in the team with that kind of torso. Holding his breath, Tony slowly lifted his eyes and found Steve staring at him. Awkward was the right expression for the situation because even Tony knew it was inappropriate to grope his teammate in his sleep especially when said teammate despised his ass and wanted to beat him up. Being both drunk and on painkillers didn’t make a very good excuse and he doubted that Mr. Cranky Pants would accept any. Usually, Tony could crack a joke to get himself out of a tight spot but Steve would undoubtedly take it the wrong way the same way he did to Tony’s every joke so far.

Uh huh… perhaps he could fake innocence. They were both drunk and by tomorrow morning, no one would remember this, not like there was much of it to remember anyway.

Rolling over, Tony threw his legs off the bed, intending to find his room and sleep through the night if he could accomplish such an arduous task in his state.

On a second though, that wasn’t so difficult because he was already in his room, wasn’t he? So his room was out of the question. His remained option was his workshop two floors down with an acceptable surface to crash. The cot wasn’t as comfortable as his bed but to wake up and walk a few steps to his coffee beat a lot of negative points. And if he couldn’t find it, the floor would be sufficient.

It was a good plan.

The problem was he couldn’t move from his position due to unknown reasons, his feet scrabbling uselessly for a foothold in the air and his upper body refused to move! It was very peculiar!

Frowning a little, Tony tried to move again only to find out that the problem wasn’t his body’s lack of cooperation but a foreign arm around his chest. Tony squinted at it quizzically and wondered where it came from before he found himself being turned around and his hand once again settled on the earlier set of nice abs.  Steve’s set of nice abs to be more specific. The taut muscles stretching the fabric tight felt so good. And Steve smelled good too.

The next minute Tony got lost in a mental sulfuric vapor and once he returned, he felt the harsh breathing fluffing his hair and the warmth of a large hand on top of his. Both of their hands were moving in zigzag patterns although with a defined goal on a progression path from the stomach down to the burning heat source below.

Tony didn’t think much. There seemed to be some secondary brain function urging him to follow the guiding hand to touch Steve, his fingers gliding over the hardness in mesmerizing motions.

Faintly, Tony was aware of other occupants on the bed—Thor, Natasha, and possibly both Clint and Bruce, his breathing in shallow little puffs of air in nervousness at the idea of being caught for molesting Captain America in his pants. That… that was definitely a crime. And yet, Tony couldn’t stop the ministration or the fantasy. He thought about sucking a cock and riding another cock despite being quite content with the plan to get Steve off and fall asleep afterward before the others were disturbed.

So he startled when his face was cupped and then he had his mouth ravished in a not so gentle kiss. Tony was slow to get in with the program but once he did, he tried kissing back with all the enthusiasm he could muster.

Steve tasted like dark beer, which only reminded Tony that he probably wasn’t as drunk as he should to discern the taste and experience such intensity pouring from Steve who overwhelmed him with his strength, size and aggression.

Who would have expected that Steve knew how to kiss? Even if Steve’s technique needed some refinement, Tony wasn’t in a position to judge as he was barely managing to follow Steve’s lead and potentially on the verge of passing out soon due to the lack of oxygen. Or so he believed before the kiss grew slower and softer and ended with Steve tracing Tony’s lips and dipping in every now and then to lick the inside of Tony’s mouth.

The bed shifted when Steve rolled on top of him in a very agreeable position. Seconds after, the weight was gone, leaving behind disappointment the size of a nuclear head in his chest. Instinctively, Tony scooted closer to the warmth in front which just happened to be Thor who let Tony throw an arm and a leg over his body without a single protest.

Sleep was coming fast and weighing heavily on Tony’s eyelids. This time, he dreamed of floating in the air instead of flying because the scenery was moving backward quite slowly. In fact, the scenery was still the ceiling of his room, reality blending into dreams, which only made everything more confusing. Confusing but oddly funny because he was floating! Tony giggled a little and received a peck on his lips.

Letting out a whimper, Tony tilted his face up because it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. To his surprise, he found out that he was looking at Capsicle again, and once he turned his head to look around, he found out that he was actually being carried bridal-style.

Well, not so much floating then.

For one long second, he felt sad. In the next second, he decided that he enjoyed the feeling regardless, perhaps even more because from this angle, Steve’s square jaw looked very big and funny. Plus he wanted to kiss it.

With an arm looped around Steve’s neck, Tony pulled himself closer and planted a sloppy kiss on the chin. The stubble pricked his sensitive skin but didn’t deter him the slightest. He kissed whatever that his mouth could reach—the stupidly stubborn curve of his mouth, the Adam apple, and the corded muscles of that strong neck which moved as Steve swallowed and sighed. Not long after, there were fingers to nipple on, a solid weight on top of him and questing hands under his clothes. Once Steve pushed himself up, Tony found himself on some kind of horizontal surface and the light was just a little too bright.

Glancing to the side, Tony found the television broadcasting some late-night talk show. He caught a few phrases here and there and then the TV was turned off and the light was dimmed to an acceptable level.

Tony let his eyes flutter shut and sighed, oddly happy where he lay even with lethargy clinging deep in his bones. He let out a gasp when his neck suddenly stung, his back arching, causing him to press closer against Steve. Tony settled down once he understood he was getting a hickey the shape of Captain America’s mouth.

Tony was getting a little dizzier, his limbs growing heavy and hard for him to find especially when they were tangled with Steve’s. Everything seemed to be in a blur, a canvas of color swaths crudely blended together but quite pretty in their own way. Plus there were bubbles!

At one point, he realized that the dominated blue was of Steve’s shirt and the pale yellow belonged to Steve’s silky hair.

It was difficult to keep track of Steve. Steve who was the sum of hardness, callused hands and moist lips. For a while, he stayed still and enjoyed the pleasant buzz until a dull pain flared below.

Grabbing a lock of golden hair, Tony jerked it hard before Steve crawled up and flicked his nose chidingly. He let out an 'ouch' and covered his face with both hands, scrunching his nose as if that physically could sooth the soreness.

He resented this. Resented Capsicle. He really did. Tony thought and took a peek at Steve between his fingers curiously only to catch Steve’s intense gaze at him. Maybe Capsicle was angry again! He hid his eyes again only to feel his fingers being peeled away and there was a kiss on the tip of his nose like an apology. Steve’s soft lips lingered and peppered his eyes, cheeks and temples and Tony clumsily sought Steve’s mouth until they kissed long and slow.

“I shouldn’t do this,” Steve said once they parted.

It took a lot out of Tony to process that sentence and then he asked himself. Hmph, why not?

“Because it’s wrong.”

What was so wrong about it again? Tony was starting to sober up a little, his fingers tapping Steve’s chin with his words as he considered his answer. Why was thinking so difficult for someone with three PhD degrees?

“Do you like flowers? I can buy you flowers and a few rounds of drink, and chat you up for a few hours.” Tony frowned deeply. “That is a lot of work though.”

“Don’t be stupid, Tony. You’re drunk and not aware of what we’re doing. I can’t take advantage of you…”

“We were having sex right? Right? How old d’you think I am? Five?”

“That’s not it. I have to treat you right. Take you out for a dinner and a movie…”

“Uh… we had dinner and… three movies,” Tony interrupted, amazed at himself for remembering the exact number of movies played during the night. Tony’s speech was slurred but he wasn’t feeling drunk, just hot and a little thirsty while feeling heavy and floaty simultaneously. Tony didn’t understand Steve’s reason at all.

Nope.

And why was Steve’s face so serious? If Steve scowled any harder, he would develop some permanent frown lines on that perfect face.

“That’s not the same. I think we should date before having sex and on a proper bed, not a couch in the living room like this.”

“Who told you that?” Tony huffed. “We can have sex and then date. That way, if you don’t like the sex, we can call off the date.”

Steve looked at him disapprovingly and Tony cringed a little inside because being stared down or judged by Captain America was a bad idea, regardless of whether he repeatedly told himself he didn’t care.

“You’re still drunk.”

“Am not.”

“You are.”

“You are too. Drank more than I did.” Tony pointed out the fact happily, remembering the whole beer case that Steve went through. Drunk and corrupted Capsicle. “Won’t remember a thing. You and me both.”

“I may.”

“I won’t.”

“I can’t do this.”

It was a rejection. Tony’s face fell as he recalled that Capsicle thought of him ten times less than his men because Tony was a worthless nobody without his armor, apparently not even a body to fuck.

Ah, why did he even try? Tony blinked once and twice, and pushed against Steve’s chest.

“Get off me,” he enunciated carefully and managed to sound sober.

Steve did. Tony struggled to stand up and staggered away. The room spun left and right oddly as he walked but he thought he managed to walk quite well. Of course, that was before he tripped on his feet and almost fell on his face if he wasn’t grabbing onto some piece furniture on one side. Obviously, the oddly-shaped piece of furtinute happened to be very warm, snuggy and good smelling. Once again, he corrected himself that said furniture item was Capsicle, a very unhappy Capsicle based on the tone of his voice.

“Where are you going?”

“What d’you think?”

Tony leaned further into Steve when everything tilted to one side and then for one blissful moment, they ceased moving.

“Was gonna find Thor. Yeah, I wanna to find Thor.” Tony nodded to himself because Thor was sleeping on his comfy bed and probably making a very good cuddle pillow.

That was his last though before his feet were suddenly in the air, and shortly after, he landed ass down on the couch and Steve settled on top of him so that he lay flat and horizontal.

Disoriented and momentarily out of breath, Tony gasped for air only to feel its hot echo in his ear and on his skin as Steve nuzzled him.

“Why do you always make me so angry all the time?” Steve sounded anguished which only confused Tony further. In the end, he sighed tiredly and chose to pat Steve’s back in an awkward comfort display.

“I would have been nicer to you if you didn’t make it so hard. I wanted to apologize to you for the things I’ve said but you didn’t let me. I like you and I shouldn’t because you’re Howard’s son…”

Steve was talking a lot. While Tony could understand every single word, the whole sentences made little sense and the more he tried to follow, he more he lost and soon, Steve’s voice was nothing more than calming and soothing background noises.

It didn’t take long for Tony to promptly pass out.


End file.
